Trial:X2
__TOC__ Overview A new research has been completed and Noel is challenging again ALL Summoners to take another Trial at the Summoners' Research Lab. Trial No. X2 - featuring the lovely Battle Maidens - is now UP! Are you strong enough to face them or will you let their killer smiles win over your well-geared squads? Rewards *Blighted Seal *3,000,000 Zel *60,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight the second group. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items for paralysis/curse as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders: *HP boost (Zeldeus, Sargavel, Tridon, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Diana , Eva and Fei) *BC Drop Rate boost (Zelnite, Rin) *Status Null (Kanon, Rinon , Ivris etc ... ) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 7,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' Def with SBB **Thunder Savior Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB & has a high hit count on SBB (26 hits) **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Neptunian Tridon - Excellent choice as a leader or sub-unit. Adds in Earth Shield with purple HP bar to all allies with BB/SBB , and can add BCs , HCs drop rate up on SBB Note: The shield CAN be removed via buff removal. **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status **Leviathan Sage Elimo - low BC cost BB , greatly boost DEF ( 140% ) on SBB . Awesome UBB to mitigate 75% damage for 3 turn **Virtuous Champion Krantz - can mitigate damage on both BB / SBB , can heal status aliment on BB and recovery HP on SBB . **Flora Aegis Edea - has high multiplier on BB , add status aliment effect to attack and mitigate damage *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count with SBB and has BB fill rate LS. **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate and boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB. **Aqua Goddess Kuhla - Boost BB gauge with BB and BB per turn on SBB. **Mad God Narza - Same as Matah,SBB only **Massacre God Belfura - Great 18 hits on SBB, boosts bb gauge with its SBB with probable ATK&DEF down ailment. **Gilded General Weiss - Leader skill with a BB gauge cashback **Gaia Bow Lario - LS reduces BB gauge and great 40 hits on SBB that also increases BC drop rate. **Melody Kagamine Rin - Increase BC drop rate and nullify statuses and can also heal. **Zeus Whip Orna - Boosts fill rate and BB gauge when attacked. **Execrated Fei - Boosts BB gauge when attack, chance to reflect damage and regain HP, also, produce extra BC and BC when damage is reflected. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Useful BB / SBB to refills BB gauge , can add " boost BB gauge when attacked " buff on SBB . **Inferno Rifle Bestie - awesome LS , can add " boost BB gauge when attacked " buff on SBB . A great BB gauge supporter **Emerald Radiance Libera - add BCs , HCs drop rate up buff on BB , can add " boost BB gauge when attacked " buff and Earth , Thunder to attack on SBB *Healer **Resplendent Queen Rinon - a good healer that have negate all status aliment buff on BB / SBB , and add Light and Dark to attack on SBB **Leviathan Sage Elimo - same as above **Galactic Treasure Ivris - same as Rinon , can attack with BB and have both negate status aliment on BB / SBB , useful UBB to keep 3 units on the squad alive **Lightning Speed Lucana - a good free healer can boost ATK , DEF , REC by 60% on BB **Gaia Tree Vertri - low BCs cost on BB / SBB , add negate all status aliment on BB , boost BB gauge fills rate and BB gauge on SBB . Useful UBB that has 50% to keep all unit alive * HoT buffer **Ice Legend Selena - has the highest HoT recovery on SBB , and can heal 99999 HP on UBB **Angelic Paladin Will - can heal and boost BCs , HCs drop on BB , add HoT buff and BB Atk up on SBB . *Status Healer/Nullifier **Immortal Beast Sargavel **Archangel Aurelia **Fire Goddess Ulkina **Magnum Opus Rigness **Elf Queen Arbonella **Goddess Lidith **Legatus Melchio *Taunter (optional) **Herculean Ultor - can redirect all single target attack to himself and reduce all the damages to extremely minimal amount with his Def Buff (This exclude several of Lico's attacks due to being percentage based.) Also, boosts attack. **Deimos Thunderborn - good as leader , can greatly boost ATK , DEF and REC on SBB . =Battle= Round 1 War Rocket Cayena *Inflicts Paralysis. *'SKILLS:' **''Homing Rockets'' - 10 combo powerful single target Fire attack that drains BB gauge by 50~70%. Always used on the unit with lowest HP. **''Rocket Storm'' - 12 combo powerful AoE Fire attack with a 50% chance to drain BB gauge by 40~60% and a 25% chance to inflict Paralysis. Used every 3 turns. **''"I AM RIGHTEOUS!"'' - 12 combo powerful AoE Fire attack that fully drains BB gauge and has a 75% chance to inflict Paralysis. Used at 70% and 25% HP **''"Your reckoning is at hand!"'' - 12 combo AoE Fire attack which deals 50% of unit's HP, has a 50% chance to drain BB gauge by 40~70% and a 75% chance to inflict Paralysis. **''"The righteous will never fall!"'' - 10 combo powerful AoE Fire attack which removes buffs and has a 25% chance to inflict Paralysis and Weakness. Used only if Fennia is defeated. *Gains an Atk and Def buff when below 50% HP. *Can be inflicted with Injury. Raid Bolt Fennia *Has 650,000 HP. *Inflicts Weakness, Paralysis and Def Down *'SKILLS:' **''Voltage Storm'' - 5 combo Powerful AoE Thunder attack with a 25% chance to inflict Paralysis and Weakness and removes buffs. Used every 3 turns. **''Surging Explosion'' - Powerful AoE Thunder attack and inflicts Sickness. Used every 5 turns. **''Galvanizing Pulse'' - 3 combo powerful AoE Thunder attack, reduces Def by 50% and boosts Atk by 25% for 3 turns. Used when below 50% HP onwards. **''"Is your skin tingling?"'' - 5 combo powerful AoE Thunder attack which has a 75% chance to inflict Paralysis and Weakness and reduces damage taken by 90% for all allies for 3 turns. **''"We're not done yet!"'' - Boosts all allies' Atk by 75%. Used only if either Lico or Cayena is defeated. **''"Going out with a bang!"'' - AoE Thunder attack which deals 40% of unit's HP and has a 40% chance to inflict Curse. **''"Eat my righteous grenade!"'' - 3 combo powerful AoE thunder attack with a 60% chance to drain BB gauge by 50% and removes buffs. *Can be Poisoned for 65,000 HP per turn. *Gains an Atk and Def buff when below 50% HP. Demon Blade Lico *'SKILLS:' **''Death Impact'' - Single target Dark attack which deals 50% of unit's HP and has a 30% chance to inflict Paralysis. **''Death Strike'' - Single target Dark attack which deals 80% of unit's HP inflicts Paralysis. **''"Won't you play with me?"'' - Massive single target Dark attack. Used when below 50% HP. **''"There she goes again!"'' - Permanently reduces damage taken by 25% for all allies and nullifies status ailments. Used only if Fennia is defeated. **''"NO! Not the Rocket!!!"'' - Adds permanent partial defense ignoring effect, which ignores 75% of Def, to all allies' attack. Used only if Cayena is defeated. **Massive STBB attack every 3 turns. **Can be Paralyzed. *Gains an Atk and crit buff when below 50% HP. *'Best to defeat Lico first.' Round 2 Sky Angel Vanila *Inflict Injury, Weakness, Paralysis and Sickness *'SKILLS:' **''Holy Light'' - Heal allies by 75,000 HP. Use only if Bayley is defeated. **''Divine Inferno'' - 25 combo massive random AoE Light attack with a 40% chance to inflict any status ailment. **''Orbital Bombardment'' - 10 combo AoE Light attack which deals 130% of unit's HP. Used when below 50% HP. She might cast Plasma Pulse as well, and remove all buffs. Guarding recommended. **''Plasma Pulse'' - 5 combo powerful AoE Light attack that removes buffs and has a 25% chance to inflict Curse. Generally starts using when below 50% HP at random. **''Marking Target'' - Cast Taunt on unit with highest HP for 3 turns. **''Target Locked'' - Cast Taunt on unit with highest HP and has a 30% chance to reduce Rec by 90% for 2 turns. **Can be inflicted with Poison. *Gain Atk and Def Buff at 50% HP. Gun Goddess Serin *Has 650,000 HP. *Inflict Injury *'SKILLS:' **''Gattling Tsunami'' - 16 combo powerful AoE Water attack which halves damage taken for all allies for 2 turns and has a 40% chance to reduce Def by 30% for 3 turns. Starts using when below 50% HP instead of ''Suppressive Fire'' **''Suppressive Fire'' - 14 combo powerful AoE Water attack which has a 25% chance to inflict Injury and halves damage taken for all allies for 2 turns.' Uses when her health is over 50%.' **''Vequa, protect us!'' - 14 combo AoE Water attack which deals 90% of unit's HP and halves damage done for all allies for 2 turns. Uses at 75% and 25%. Mitigation is must. **''Focus Fire'' - 14 combo single target Water attack which deals 50% of unit's HP and has a 30% chance to reduce Rec by 90% for 2 turns. **''Focus Mastery'' - 14 combo single target Water attack which deals 60% of unit's HP, fully drains BB gauge has a 30% chance to reduce Rec by 90%. **''Nyan's Blessing'' - Grants self an Angel Idol buff. Used only if Bayley is defeated. **Revives with 65,000 HP. **Can be inflicted with injury. Wild Slash Bayley *Has 650,000 HP. *'SKILLS:' **''Hunting Nyan Form'' - 8 combo AoE Earth attack which deals 30% of unit's HP and inflicts Poison on one unit. Generally stops using when below 50% HP **''Queen of the Jungle'' - 6 combo powerful single target Earth attack that inflicts Poison. Starts using when below 50% HP instead of ''Venomous Claw Form. ''Very high damage, especially against lightning units. Mitigation or defence buffs recommended. **''Venomous Claw Form'' - 5 combo massive single target Earth attack with a 75% chance to inflict Poison. Uses when her health is over 50%. **''Nyan Healing Technique'' - Heal all allies by 60,000 HP. Uses when her health is over 50% HP **''Nyan Rejuvenation'' - Heals 65000~70000 HP and halves damage taken for all allies for 2 turns. Starts using it every 3-5 turns when her health drops below 50%, instead of ''Nyan Healing Technique.'' **''Venomous Poison Slash'' - Single target Earth attack. **''Nine Lives'' - Grants self an Angel Idol buff. Used at 25% HP. **Revives with 65,000 HP. **Can be inflicted with weakness,sickness. *Gains a crit buff at 50% HP.